Blu Scout
Skills and Abilities Scout can run his mouth almost as fast as his feet. With almost inhuman speed, he can travel from one end of a battlefield to another. Accompanied by the ability to perform double or even triple jumps to get to higher ground. During a misadventure, Scout discovered he had some skill in being a Weapon Meister and using The Force. Personality Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, the Scout is a fast-running scrapper with a baseball bat and a snarky 'in-your-face' attitude. He will push himself to win even in a situation were failure is guaranteed. Not exactly the brightest tool in the shed. He's somewhat loyal to those he calls friends, especially if it means he can get in on the action. Constantly trying to impress others to prove his worth, Scout ends up in some ridiculous circumstances. Regardless, he is usually willing to try new things if he believes it will benefit him. History While doing their usual thing back in Scouts home universe the team of Mercenaries he worked with decided that it was time to escape this world of constant war they lived in. The Engineers and Medics worked together to create a portal to another world. Their original destination was a world of all women. Through a slight error the team ended up in the world of BLN and scattered across the world. Since then, Scout has ended up with The Manor residents through being caught up in a few of the disasters that struck The Town where he was staying. He has been involved in many of their adventures since then, jumping into whatever fight he can. Though rarely does it work out the way he expects. BLU AND DEADPONY'S BIG ADVENTURE One such major event was when he and Deadpony where on their way to help a friend and ended up being frozen in a block of ice. Captain Andurs finds them in the woods and stores them away in a super safe for 1000 years. When the ice finally thaws and frees the heroes they found themselves in a world controlled by the Ducktators. Who of which have deported all super powered and super natural beings out of the BLN home planet of Rigel Prima to guarantee their control. With the unexpected attack of Scout and Deadpony (along with the help of a few others) they defeat the Ducktators. Only to end up fighting Galactus to prevent him from consuming the planet. Stealing one of his batteries they charge up an old Deloreon Time Machine and return to their timeline. = MISSING Another event Scout was involved in was when he noticed each of his team mates being killed off one by one. Through information given to him by a dying Blu Spy (that he killed for murdering Red Medic), Scout learns that the re-spawn is still in effect and upon re-spawning their memories will be wiped back to before they entered the portal. Seeking to stop the one who has been behind killing off his team, Scout decided to venture off on his own to save them.He then was distracted in his travels and ended up saving a hobbit town from being destroyed, became the mayor, was publicly humiliated by a wizard, killed the wizard, left the town, defeated the meatloaf king, ended up kidnapped by a crazed spaceman, learned to breath in space, almost killed the crazed spaceman who also turned out to be a wizard, was trapped in a realm with only floating platforms (essentially platforming hell), lost his mind, regained his sanity through a workout montage, and eventually escaped the realm ending up back at the Wayne Manor. THANOS TOURNAMENT After the bombing of Canterlot by Thanos, Scout felt a sudden urge and desire to enter the tournament that would decide the fate of the world. The winner being the one selected to represent the planet in a one on one match against Thanos himself. Feeling an even greater to pull to win when he discovered Deadpony was being held captive, Scout pushed with all his might to have a opportunity to rescue his friend. Unfortunately, when it comes to representing the world, Scout is not among those who many would consider "qualified". In his first match, he was up against none other than Captain America. Though he put up a good fight, the Captain was far superior to him in nearly all aspects and after talking to him throughout their fight, convinced Scout that this was not the path for him to take to rescue his friend. Frustrated and defeated, Scout forfeited the match and did not return to Wayne Manor, instead living in an abandoned internet cafe near the arena to be close to the action in case he would be of some help in the fight against Thanos. 2BURB Through circumstance that Scout himself did not completely understand, he found himself taking part in some cosmic game known as Sburb. He was encouraged to play the game by Jade Harley through the promise of receiving fantastical powers, abilities, and weapons through playing the game. Once he began however, the year long adventure turned out to be more than he had expected, yet at the same time, less than he expected. He journeyed through his land to complete his quest of collecting briefcases with vital information for his consorts. A familiar practice to him. When he found himself in a situation where his adventure would be cut short by a villainous reptile, the entire world changed around him. Moving on from the strange occurrence, Scout completed his quest and met up with the other players of his session. In order to help speed up the process, Scout was paired up with Monello to help her complete her quest faster. While searching through her version of Wayne Manor, Scout discovered an evil sword in Alton Sutcliff's closet. Shortly after, Scout found himself overcome by the Horrorterrors through idiotic actions on his part and became Grimdark. Controlled by the Horrorterrors, he moved to destroy the version of the manor present and attacked Monello. It wasn't until Jade Harley was called to the rescue that Scout was knocked out of his possessed state. Feeling an intense sense of remorse for what he had done, he felt it would be best if he kept his distance from Monello for the time being. He ended up wasting time at his home plate until it was time to fight the bosses. Unfortunately, he was barely able to contribute as another player removed them from the picture with the greatest of ease, bringing about the end of the game. Relationship Guide *Deadpony, Jade Harley, Crona Makenshi, Ragnarok - Friend *Monello, - Complicated *Blu Spy, Evil Bakura, Ducktators - EnemyCategory:Characters Category:Manor residents